Shockwave
Shockwave is the quaternary antagonist of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, He is Decepticon scientist and right hand of Megatron, who is loosely based on the Decepticon of the same name and the one who outranked Dylan Gould in the post. He was advertised as the main antagonist but this was part of a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain of the film. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen At some point during Revenge of the Fallen, during Devastator's attack on the twins, a newspaper bearing an image of Shockwave (or probably his G1 portrayal) marked as "Mysterious Robot Spotted" was seen, before being sucked by the colossal Decepticon. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Shockwave and his pet Driller attacked the Autobots when they were summoned to Chernobyl by the Decepticon agent Alexi Voskhod. This was done as an act of misdirection to ensure that the Autobots did not realize that the Decepticons actually wanted them to find the fuel cell from the Ark located within the facility. After Optimus retrieved the fuel cell from the Driller, Shockwave emerged from it to reveal himself to Optimus, and the pair quickly retreated underground, leaving Optimus very disturbed to see Shockwave on Earth. Later, Shockwave took part in the invasion of Chicago. He and the Driller emerged from beneath the convoy of Autobots, and the Driller separated Optimus from his trailer. Shockwave left the Driller and proceeded to track down the Autobots. The Wreckers were sent to distract him, peppering his armor with fire from their machine-guns. He used a car as a shield and fired at them, and once they drove off, he menacingly began to pursue them down the road, missing the two small Autobots, Wheelie and Brains, who quickly fled. Later, he noticed humans inside a building, and sent his Driller into the fray to topple a building and kill Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Robert Epps, and the other humans inside. The beast was killed by Optimus Prime using his flight gear, however, and Shockwave, enraged by the death of his pet, opened fire on the Autobot leader, briefly disabling him and taking him out of the fight. He soon joined Soundwave and Barricade in rounding up the other Autobots. Brains and Wheelie forestalled the Decepticons from further executing their prisoners by taking control of a Decepticon gunship, and dropping fighters onto the battlefield. Shockwave retreated further away with Barricade and some other Decepticons, but the human soldiers had set a trap and fired upon them. Shockwave was blinded by one of their parachutes, and his eye was then shot out by the Wreckers, causing it to dangle by its wires. His hose and gun backpack were damaged, as well. Optimus Prime then came charging back into the battle, and when Shockwave fired at him, the Autobot dodged the shot, donned a set of knuckle-spikes, and punched Shockwave so hard that part of his abdomen shattered. Even this did not put Shockwave down, but Prime did not let up - he punched Shockwave again, pinned the Decepticon down and tore his dangling eye out through his throat, finally ending the Decepticon's life. Optimus then used Shockwave's cannon to shoot out the control pillar set up in the city. Transformers: Age of Extinction After the events of Dark of the Moon, KSI manages to recover parts of Shockwave's body & used it to create two-headed clones of him called "Two-Heads". After Galvatron becomes fully aware & took control over, many of the man-made KSI Transformers came to do his bidding, including the two-headed clones. One of these clones manages to fight Hound in Hong Kong, before being slain by the latter using his cigar by spitting it at both of their heads. Another clone was then killed by Optimus Prime by throwing Lockdown's grenade at the man-made Transformers. Another was last seen joining Galvatron ride Lockdown's ship upon escape. Trivia *Shockwave will become Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Gallery dd3xpku-9a943935-0d1e-4e05-924c-a8ca3de79aff.png|Shockwave in Bumblebee Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains